Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: The Cold Blade
by StrafingHunter
Summary: A year after the assassination, the students of class E had gone on their ways. But two of them will meet again. Will they build their relationship amidst the chaos and confusion that was soon to ensue?
1. Summary & Introduction

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction, and English isn't my first language. Please do review my story and give constructive criticism!**

This is the actual summary if you don't mind. The chapter will be uploaded once I get the text off my phone.

* * *

It was one year after the assassination. Akari had returned to acting under the name of Kaede Kayano, and was quickly rising to fame. She could easily assume any role of any character, and she made it realistic as well. She had many contract offers from across the country but she had declined them all, that is, unless the contract was situated where she lives. Reason? Because she got to see Nagisa everyday walking to his school. Yes, she was deeply in love with Nagisa's intense, focused eyes. It reflected to a time where she was focused entirely on killing Korosensei. And yet, his azure eyes had a tinge of gentleness in them. It was like the sea, calm and gentle at best, but fearsome during a storm. She could almost drown in those reflective orbs of his. But she would never bring herself to tell him that. Not when he was entirely focused on his students. She could never let herself distract him from his duties.

Nagisa always walked passed her house. Especially her house. It held a special place in his heart. Ever since he sunk the blade into Korosensei's heart, he had opened a void in his own, as if stabbing himself with a cold blade. But the void had also been filled by a very special person. One that he could never forget, one that he held dear, ever since day one of class E. That person was Kayano. He made sure to walk past her house every day, even going so far as to make a detour in hopes of seeing her again. But of course he knew she was a busy woman. Her acting career took up most of her time, and he would never forgive himself if he interfered with her schedule. Her time was precious after all.

It was then, when their paths crossed with each other. Perhaps it was fate, but some may call it destiny. To them, it was just a sheer coincidence.


	2. First Reunion

**AN: And the first chapter is out! This is my first FanFiction, and I'm still experimenting on a couple of writing styles. Tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu isn't owned by me.**

* * *

"Nagisa!" Kayano called as she stepped out of her house, when Nagisa just happened to walk pass.

"K-Kayano! What are you doing here?" He stammered, embarrassed that he had been caught red-handed passing by her house. His face was flushed red, much like a tomato, but Kayano didn't seem to mind.

"I live here dummy! Of course I'll be here. What about you?"

"I'm on the way to work." He deadpanned after he calmed down considerably. Her face immediately fell with disappointment, but Nagisa had already picked up on it before she could hide her emotions. He genuinely wanted to comfort her, but he had work to get to as well.

"Perhaps we could talk later? I should be free in the afternoon. I'll call you once I'm free. Don't worry." He said with a gentle smile, and Kayano perked up. Her eyes shone in the morning sun. Nagisa could almost be hypnotized by them if he wasn't in a rush.

"I'll see you then!" She called as she watched his retreating figure. 'I can't wait to talk to you again, Nagisa.'

She was free for the week. Her director had gone on a hiatus as he had a conference to get to in France and he let the crew take a break for a week. She was grateful for the time, and was going to make full use of it spending time with Nagisa, if possible. She walked around town, occasionally greeting people that recognized her with a smile and a 'good morning'. She walked by one of the stores that she and Nagisa frequented when they went home together. It was a modest pudding store, and often, Nagisa paid for both their puddings. The old lady that was the owner greeted her warmheartedly.

"Kayano! It's so nice to see you after a year. You have grown to be a beautiful lady, I must say. What would you like?"

"I want a caramel coated plum pudding."

"It will be served to you in a minute. So, where's your boyfriend?" The elderly woman inquired.

"My boyfriend?"

"The one with blue hair that was always with you."

"Oh! That's Nagisa. He's just a friend of mine. And he's at work."

"That's my bad, I only thought that because he paid every time."

'I wish.' Kayano thought bitterly. If only that dense boy would pay more attention to her. But with the things at hand, perhaps he didn't have any time to pay her that much attention. He was fully focused on his students after all.

She took her time with her pudding, savoring the flavor. She had always loved caramel and plum, and always ordered the same thing when she was with Nagisa. So much had changed since last year, except maybe for her sweet tooth. She smiled at that thought, wondering what Nagisa would say. By then, it was about noon and her phone rang. "Hello Kayano?"

"Hey Nagisa!"

"Where are you? I'm free now, I'll come to you."

"I'm at the pudding store where we used to hang out at."

"Oh okay! I'll meet you there. See you soon!" And he cut her off before she could say 'bye'.

Just after that phone call, a tall man stepped into the store. He wore a large tan trench coat and a cap over his head, and looked suspicious. But she paid him no mind, that is, until he whipped a gun out and fired it into the air. "Everyone on the ground now!" He yelled as the patrons screamed and dived for cover. Kayano calmly got onto the ground. It wouldn't help if she had panicked and screwed up while trying to escape. The man scanned the room and spotted her.

"Seems like I've got quite the catch here. What's your name, girl?"

"Kaede."

"Oh, the famous Kaede Kayano. Perhaps she's a screamer. This makes it all the more fun for me, a pretty actress with a pretty name." He mused as he grabbed her forcefully by her neck and hoisted her up. She remained still on the outside but her mind was in turmoil. She knew she couldn't overpower him. Not when she was unarmed. But she could only hope that Nagisa would hurry here.

'Nagisa, please do hurry. I need you!'


End file.
